


The Hunt

by konura



Series: The Agents' Attempts to kill each other [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cloce enemies, Drama, Enemies, Gen, James Bonding, Kink, Knifeplay, Mechaphilia, Other, Out of Character, Pursuit, Shooting, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura
Summary: Когда на кону стоит будущее целого синдиката, будущее секретной организации и жизнь агента, любые связи рвутся одним взмахом ножа. Для первоклассного шпиона его миссия — важнейшая цель. Ибо в случае провала он рискует стать следующей целью для своего врага.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed
Series: The Agents' Attempts to kill each other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768195
Kudos: 1
Collections: DBH Ship Wars





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел фанфика «Black game». Бета-гамма: ZloyEzik
> 
> Работа написана для Шипперских Войн, этап «АУ/Кроссовер».
> 
> Для наибольшего погружения автор рекомендует к прослушиванию группу 2WEI.  
> Список композиций:  
> 1\. 2WEI feat. Edda Hayes — Survivor  
> 2\. 2WEI — Pushin On  
> 3\. 2WEI — Insomnia

ㅤㅤВибрациями баса обдавало, как волнами, уже на улице.   
ㅤㅤПриехали гости-господа в свете софитов. Молодые, богатые, не покрытые лоском, а сделанные из него. Поверхности чёрных машин зеркально отражали слепящие лампы, вспышки. Особенная вечеринка для особенных людей.  
ㅤㅤЗдесь нет места папарацци.  
ㅤㅤИх видно всем, но туда никто не приходит без особого приглашения. Клуб «Beagle» окружён толпой широкоплечих профессиональных вышибал, побывавших в самых горячих точках мира. А это для них не более чем отличный заработок.   
ㅤㅤВнутри, под сводом потолка на подвесных площадках крутились танцовщики, находясь выше уже весёлой, опьянённой, подвижной толпы, тел, трущихся друг о друга. За музыкой они не слышали ничего, ни своих, ни чужих стонов, ни восторженных визгов, ни криков в такт музыке.   
ㅤㅤОн зашёл с парадного входа и некоторое время вольно стоял, осматриваясь без спешки. Заходящие молодые люди недовольно его огибали, но не толкали, только если случайно, — подобное разнузданное поведение для богатых и (пока что) трезвых недопустимо. Внутри тянуло парами алкоголя и тут же окутывало тёплым, спёртым воздухом. Кажется, системы вентиляции с трудом справлялись. Но он не чувствовал этого. На лице, в деловом прищуре, в расслабленной ухмылке отражалась некоторая томность.   
ㅤㅤВ толпе и мраке он свой, в толпе действовать проще, во мраке и вспышках его не видно. Просто неясный, незапоминающийся силуэт, о котором с трудом вспомнят уже через полчаса. Это, в своеобразной манере, возбуждало азарт. Быть никем и ничем и вершить прямо на глазах, у всех на виду, судьбу людей, к которой он непричастен лично.  
ㅤㅤОх, это ощущение всевластия, вседозволенности.  
ㅤㅤНа грани игры в бога? Нет, скорее, божка. Небольшого, прозорливого и лукавого.  
ㅤㅤСамоирония на грани самолюбия.  
ㅤㅤНо нужно двигаться. Пока торопиться ни к чему, слиться и затаиться. У них впереди целая ночь.   
ㅤㅤХозяину вечеринки сегодня исполнилось тридцать. Круглые числа по-своему прекрасны. А для людей ещё и символичны. Есть что-то интересное в такой культуре, обычаях. Может, что-то мистическое. И для владельца группы компаний по производству текстиля во Франции и по всей южной Европе юбилей станет тоже мистическим: к полудню его имя будет на главных страницах с заголовками о загадочном убийстве без убийцы. Это должно быть именно убийство, никаких «умер от инфаркта» или «случайно подавился». Его должны видеть, показывать, говорить о нём. Такова воля вышестоящих.   
ㅤㅤПредупреждения должны быть чёткими, понятными и элегантными.   
ㅤㅤМузыка замолкла, на сцену вышли организаторы, прозвучали поздравления, благодарности, вышел сам именинник в сопровождении двух секьюрити. Один из них о чём-то бормотал в гарнитуру, чуть отвернувшись. Второй стоял с другой стороны, точно так же за спиной, но достаточно близко.   
ㅤㅤИзумительно, как никого это не смущало. Зачем владельцу тряпок с собой охрана?.. Впрочем, часть приближённых к нему, наверное, была кое о чём осведомлена, но сугубо о том, что нужно знать конкретному человеку, в зависимости от его важности и нужности. Вон там владелец дилерских автомобильных центров. Министр культуры?.. Модели… Певица Кассандра… Видимо, дочурки и сынки богатеев нужны для отвода глаз, чтобы никого не смущать таким странным собранием.   
ㅤㅤОднако, лицо одного секьюрити на сцене привлекло внимание.   
ㅤㅤГубы расползлись в сливающейся с полумраком ухмылкой. Взгляд неотрывно впился в него блестящими зрачками. Азарт внутри заклокотал, забился в нетерпении, в желании подойти, показать себя, быть замеченным, услышанным _им_.  
ㅤㅤОбратить на себя _его_ внимание. 

ㅤㅤ _«Bㅤoㅤnㅤjㅤoㅤuㅤrㅤ.»_   


ㅤㅤАгент 51 протяжно произнёс это одними губами, чтобы точно было видно и понятно, когда, наконец, он поймал чужой взгляд своими зрачками-ободами, которые хищно, опасно горели золотом. На грани вычурной вульгарности и вызова. Ведь это так _его_ бесит.   
ㅤㅤЛицо охранника заметно дрогнуло, для него, но не для толпы, пялящейся в рот мсье Каппони. Что-то сообщив напарнику, охранник незаметно отдалился и скрылся за сценой.  
ㅤㅤ— ...Et maintenant, nous nous excusons de vous avoir distrait de la célébration! Profitez de la soirée et amusez-vous en l'honneur de monsieur Capponi!   
ㅤㅤГоспода поддержали призыв ведущего довольным гулом. Снова забила в колонках музыка, свет заискрил разноцветными вспышками. Тела слились в одну подвижную массу, в которой едва можно протолкнуться и вздохнуть.   
ㅤㅤКогда Грид подошёл к колонне, которую подпирал андроид, того уже не было на месте.  
ㅤㅤ— Être prêt. Un étranger peut pénétrer dans le bâtiment.  
ㅤㅤЕсли приходит _этот_ андроид, больше никого не нужно ждать. Он всегда один. Потому что лучшему никто не нужен, кроме него самого.  
ㅤㅤИ это хуже всего.  
ㅤㅤГрид подумал о своих же домыслах иначе, почему-то это засаднило, но так слабо, что он тут же кинулся обратно раздавать указания. Проверить входы-выходы, камеры…  
ㅤㅤА на камерах видно, как этот самодовольный ублюдок зашёл с парадного входа и даже подмигнул в объектив в углу. Почему никто на него не обратил внимания?..  
ㅤㅤКонечно, как можно быть таким кретином! Он так часто видел черномазого ублюдка в железной шкуре, что совершенно не помнил его синтетического лица. И этот его пижонский костюмчик… Приглашение достать не так уж сложно, когда ты работаешь на независимую организацию, в которой от низа до верха всё пронизано высокими технологиями, а от поломоек до начальства — все андроиды. Взломать, где нужно, подделать голографические печати — и ты уже почётный гость.  
ㅤㅤКак сейчас его искать в огромном оживлённом зале? По бокам зала ложи, в которых дымятся кальян и табак, бар забит одинокими и жаждущими поскорее занять кабинку туалета в паре или тройке с кем-нибудь, на танцполе нереально выискать. Высокая тусовка постепенно превращалась в обычный, хоть и дорогой, блядушник.  
ㅤㅤ…Если он не может сам его найти, то сукин сын где-то сидит и видит его, как на ладони. Нужно только…  
ㅤㅤ _Конечно._  
ㅤㅤАгент Грид оглянулся, подошёл к бару и беспардонно стащил чей-то шот. Опрокинул в себя, зажмурился, вдохнул поглубже. И плечом стал пробивать дорогу в самую гущу.  
ㅤㅤДушно, тесно, его начало затягивать в самую гущу. В дыму лица расплывались, а глаза влажно заволакивало от едких, колющих паров. Ему не слышно собственных подчинённых через наушник, бьющую басом музыку не перекричать. Под ногами вибрировал пол. Дышать трудно на трезвую. Нужно было больше выпить. Нет, нет, дерьмо идея. Конечно, Грид, ловить пижонистого ублюдка на пьяную голову — твоя лучшая идея!  
ㅤㅤМинута шла за минутой, но ничего не происходило. Он нервно крутился в середине танцпола, сдавливаемый со всех сторон, высматривая цель.  
ㅤㅤЧёрная приподнятая ладонь держала чистую, сверкающую бабочку. Несколько движений, и та запорхала в пальцах по кругу, почти не касаясь их и постукивая по механическим фалангам, отсвечивая отполированным лезвием. Изящно, непринуждённо, без усилий. Как и положено бабочке. Агент 51 даже не смотрел на неё. Он шёл вперёд с особенной улыбкой, играясь с ней. Затем сложил и прижал к запястью. Он знал, кто здесь на самом деле почётный гость. В чьих руках сейчас находилась жизнь опрометчивого, маленького Агента Грида. Он знал, кто на самом деле в этом вычурном лоске на самом деле возвышенная персона.  
ㅤㅤВ толпе красных, разморённых лиц Агент Грид выглядел таким, — если так можно сказать бездушной машине, — умилительно рассерженным и одновременно потерянным. Неуклюжее приглашение, но Агент 51 принял его и шёл, без напряжения двигаясь в толпе, лавируя между стесняющих его людей.  
ㅤㅤВсё ближе и ближе…  
ㅤㅤНеторопливо. Пока их не заметили. Ведь им обоим достанется, если привлечь внимание коллег Агента Грида.  
ㅤㅤГорящие золотом зрачки в чёрной глубине глаз особенно цепко высматривали выбритое раздражённое лицо.  
ㅤㅤПока, наконец, Агент Грид не развернулся и не уставился ровно на него. Система заметила его молниеносно растущий, учащающийся пульс и повышающуюся температуру в районе живота.  
ㅤㅤВосхитительно.  
ㅤㅤМеханический рокот сквозь бит не было слышно, но Агент Грид готов поклясться, что он раздался сквозь сомкнутые губы. Он насупился и сжал челюсти, с трудом делая вдохи.  
ㅤㅤВсё ближе…  
ㅤㅤАгент 51, наконец, оказался меньше, чем в полуметре. Видно его искусственные волосы, ненастоящую кожу, морщины на лбу, родинки. Фальшивая дрянь.  
ㅤㅤФальшивая искусная дрянь.  
ㅤㅤ— Bonjour…  
ㅤㅤТолько голос её так и не стал человеческим.  
ㅤㅤИх прижало грудью друг к другу, заставляя двигаться в такт волновыми движениями. Агент Грид сглотнул вязкую слюну, выдохнул. От одного этого самодовольного андроидского звучания речи хотелось ударить. Но собственные кости дороже.  
ㅤㅤИ при этом его от груди вниз изнутри окатило жаром.  
ㅤㅤЛишь бы не засёк.  
ㅤㅤ«Что ты здесь делаешь?!» — достаточно шевелить одними губами, чтобы говорить с Агентом 51.  
ㅤㅤТот пялился на рот Агента Грида с такой ухмылкой, что желание начать потасовку кулаками росло в прогрессии, параллельно с желанием испортить ухмылку чем-нибудь огнестрельным.  
ㅤㅤ— Je fais mon travail. Et pour autant que je puisse voir, Vous faites votre.  
ㅤㅤ«Хороша работа…»  
ㅤㅤ— Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi cruel, Agent Greed. On ne s'est pas vus depuis plus de six mois. Alors Vous parlez à votre ami après la séparation? Je suis ennuyé...  
ㅤㅤ«Мы никакие друзья, грёбаный сукин!..»  
ㅤㅤГрид прерывисто вдохнул и замер.  
ㅤㅤ— Continuez à avancer, Monsieur.  
ㅤㅤЗатаившаяся бабочка, наконец, показала себя. Лезвие упиралось во внутреннюю сторону бедра и скользило по брючине выше. Они оба опустили взгляд вниз. Чем выше, тем чаще Агент Грид нервно облизывал и кусал губы. Он на пару секунд опустил веки. А Агент 51 продолжал бессмысленные танцевальные движения под оглушающую музыку, глядя через дымку на Агента Грида. Изогнутое лезвие без напряжения тёрлось о шов брюк под пахом.  
ㅤㅤ— Attention, cette chose est très tranchante… — предостерёг грубый голос у самого уха.  
ㅤㅤСбоку от его головы чувствительные звуковые модули засекли едва уловимый хрип в каждом выдохе. Лезвие в танце потёрлось о пах и животрепещуще незримо щекотало в груди Агента Грида так, словно самым кончиком двигали внутри, заставляя вытягивать спину и привставать на носки. Он свёл брови, когда лезвие вдруг грубо прижалось к нему.  
ㅤㅤ— Votre monsieur Capponi est un homme à deux visages et je vais le tuer… — проскрипел Агент 51, — Et puis je tuerai quelques-uns de vos hommes s'ils me gênent...  
ㅤㅤ«Зачем…»  
ㅤㅤ— Vous avez bu de l'alcool au travail, Monsieur, — с удовольствием подметил Агент 51.  
ㅤㅤ«Заткнись».  
ㅤㅤ— Et ils n'ont pas mangé avant, non? _Comment vous sentez-vous?_  
ㅤㅤОстрие давило так, что в паху всё щекотно поджималось. На цыпочках стоять становилось всё сложнее, и Агент Грид схватился на чужие предплечья, стараясь не смотреть в глаза напротив. Голова кружилась. Он держал бёдра широко, как мог, чтобы не попасться, выгнувшись грудью вперёд.  
ㅤㅤ— Je fais toujours ma mission, — сосредоточенно прозвучал Агент 51, давая за себя держаться.  
ㅤㅤИ делает, что хочет.  
ㅤㅤВперёд-назад. Нужно не забывать двигаться. Их не должны засечь. _Только не сейчас._  
ㅤㅤСколько это длится? Минуту? Три? Время не существует, когда твоя жизнь зависит от желаний андроида, когда ты буквально в одном шаге от того, чтобы насадиться яйцами на его лезвие. Как же это мерзко звучит.  
ㅤㅤ _Но как ощущается._  
ㅤㅤОстрие скользнуло вдоль молнии, под расстёгнутый пиджак, задевая нити пуговиц на рубашке от живота, где всё дрожало от напряжения, до вздымающейся груди, где сердце сходило с ума от давления и аритмии.  
ㅤㅤАгент 51 не просто дразнил и выводил из себя. Он измывался, терзал так, как неспособен человек. Способна только машина, у которой нет таких хрупких, чувствительных зон, которую нельзя зажать в ответ, и потому все действия ее пропитаны властью и безнаказанностью. Синтетическое существо, не знающее того же страха, но купающееся в нём, держащее на грани. Каждый раз. Снова и снова. Подводящее к самому острию.  
ㅤㅤВсё ближе и ближе…  
ㅤㅤБабочка холодно прижалась к щеке под скулой. Затем под подбородком. Человек бы давно уже изрезал одежду и кожу.  
ㅤㅤНо только не Агент 51.  
ㅤㅤКогда Агент Грид поднял глаза, он встретился с прожигающим его взглядом и чёрным лицом, очерченным золотыми спайками. К его губам подвели нож.  
ㅤㅤМягко надавили.  
ㅤㅤОн поймал ими кончик, старающийся попасть внутрь, глядя в напряжённые золотые глаза андроида.  
ㅤㅤТот всё ещё казался выше со своей поднятой головой, вздёрнутым подбородком, пристальным взглядом. Такие, как Агент 51, никогда не бывают жертвами. Такие сами сделают из тебя жертву, каким бы хищником ты ни был, и заставляют хотеть большего, чем просто встать на место жертвы.  
ㅤㅤСтать жертвой, удовлетворяющей чужие прихоти и получающей выгоду от собственной поимки.  
ㅤㅤГрид резко задышал, раздувая ноздри, ощущая, как нешуточно острый нож прижимается к языку на грани того, чтобы оставить кровоточащий порез. Он повёл головой назад и влажно облизал бабочку.  
ㅤㅤПятки опустились.  
ㅤㅤ— Laissez-moi le tuer...  
ㅤㅤ«Я не могу».  
ㅤㅤ— Sinon, je vais devoir vous tuer, Agent Greed, — на ухо проговорил Агент 51, тесно вжимаясь своей холодной машинной грудью в своего недодруга-недоврага. Он вытирал слюну с бабочки под чужим боком о рубашку, как бы намекая.  
ㅤㅤ«Не могу… Не заставляй меня».  
— Je ne veux pas vous tuer non plus, Agent Greed. Pour cela, pas encore le temps.  
ㅤㅤЧёрное андроидское лицо больше не усмехалось. Оно умоляло отступить, сдаться.  
ㅤㅤ— Я не дамся тебе, — Грид напрягся, замер — и выстрелил над головой в воздух, — так просто!  
ㅤㅤНапуганная толпа с визгом в потёмках кинулась прочь с танцпола, оставляя их вдвоём в центре. Грид направил пистолет на андроида, но тот согнулся и бросился бежать на четвереньках, выигрывая себе доли секунды, запрыгнул на колонну и добрался до балкона на втором этаже, прячась во мраке.  
ㅤㅤ— C'est il! Ne tirez que de l'Algamma pour la défaite! Soyez en alerte! Emmenez monsieur Capponi! — громко скомандовал Грид в гарнитуру, глядя вслед андроиду и двинулся за ним вместе с остальными агентами. — Он нужен нам живым…

[ ACTIVATE THE MATRIX. . . ]  
[ BUILDING A ROUTE. . . ]  
[ RECONSTRUCTION MODELING. . . DONE ]

ㅤㅤСинтетик стремительно двигался вперёд, используя бабочку. Он с лёгкостью управлялся всеми четырьмя конечностями, вставал на руки, захватив противника ногами, опрокидывал, протыкал, перерезал глотки. Сворачивал с хрустом шеи, как сухие ветки деревьев, не находя в обычных людях для себя преграду для выполнения задания. Нужно успеть, пока Каппони не увели в защищённое место или не увезли. Толпа ринулась на выход, испуганно вереща наперебой; музыка стихла.  
ㅤㅤСкоро пушечное мясо кончится, и тогда выйдут стоящие противники. Агент 51 очередному бойцу торжествующе, злобно усмехнулся и встретил его джебом под дых, в стойке закрыв лицо. Наклонился, выбивая коленную чашечку. Ударил в челюсть. Пока противник дезориентирован и оглушён, проткнуть артерию. Смерть — почти мгновенная. Фонтанчик артериальной крови окропил золотые изящные швы и чёрный металл, от которого рикошетили пули обычных пистолетов.  
ㅤㅤОн проскочил через спину идущего на таран головой очередного агента, пнул в зад. Размашисто ударил в рёбра следующего. Перехватил за запястье, вывернул. Сломал. Выстрел, ещё, третий. Все мимо, в молоко. Сзади кто-то поднялся. Грубо дёрнуть и направить руку с пистолетом за плечо. Ещё выстрел, готов. Удар по кисти, хук в лицо, снова в лицо. Выхватить оружие. Добить сзади, высадить остатки обоймы в лёгкие переднего.  
ㅤㅤЗа шум его не погладят по головке. Это совершенно не элегантно. Отвратительно. И грязно.  
ㅤㅤГрёбаный Агент Грид. Вам это потом зачтётся.  
ㅤㅤПришлось затаиться в тени за дверью и опустить веки. Прослушать чужие шаги, команду рассредоточиться и искать. У этих уже есть Альгамма.  
ㅤㅤ _Наконец-то._  
ㅤㅤНет, нельзя развлекаться. Эту миссию нужно закончить прежде, чем Каппони получит в руки контракт о передаче доли компании частникам — подразделению организации, впервые натравившей на него Агента Грида. А дальше — прямо к верхушке. Это нарушит равновесие в их и без того шатком, теневом мирке. Это не ход конём.  
ㅤㅤЭто «шах». Это прямая угроза.  
ㅤㅤУгрозы нужно устранять.  
ㅤㅤКаждая подобная миссия не за идеологию, не за организацию, которой принадлежал Агент 51. Это миссия по спасению собственной жизни. Проиграть сейчас — проиграть в этой жизни без права на перезагрузку. У него нет прописанных инженерами инстинктов в исходном коде, ему неведом страх смерти, он не боится собственного начальства, но бежит каждый раз навстречу гибели. Каждый раз бежит на самые кровавые контракты, зная, что обязательно встретит Агента Грида.  
ㅤㅤОни всегда там, где смерть.  
ㅤㅤА смерть всегда там, где они.  
ㅤㅤПули Альгаммы простреливали насквозь опорные колонны и стены. Бедные танцовщики остались единственными неспособными выбраться из здания, и беспомощно верещали под куполом.  
ㅤㅤ— Ne tirez pas sur le bâtiment! — раздражённо крикнул кто-то из командующих. — Visez l'Androïde!  
ㅤㅤВыстрелы безобразно точные. Мясо кончилось, в бой пошли опытные люди. Пока не включили освещение, Агент 51 посмотрел в окно, разбежался, оттолкнулся ногой от подоконника и, сгруппировавшись, разбил стекло, вылетая на улицу. Слышно ревущие моторы разъезжающихся машин. Но вряд ли мсье Каппони будет парковаться у всех на виду.  
ㅤㅤАгент 51 тяжело упал на мощёную дорогу в хрустящих осколках, перекатился и застыл. Его тело — его защита и главный недостаток. Системе нужно время, чтобы восстановить сигналы внутри телесной оболочки. Каждый миг бесценен, а он секунда за секундой лежал, ожидая полного подключения опорно-двигательного центра.

[ BALANCE RESTORED ]  
[ DAMAGE IS. . . NOT CRITICAL ]

ㅤㅤС не присущей для синтетика злобой, Агент 51 подорвался с земли и рванул на задний двор, обегая массивное здание и упираясь в забор. Разбег, рывок, несколько раз оттолкнуться в углу то от забора, то от стены, схватиться рукой, подтянуть к боку локоть и перепрыгнуть.  
ㅤㅤ— Le Chasseur est là!  
ㅤㅤ— Ne le laissez pas rattraper la voiture!  
ㅤㅤГде же Вы, Агент Грид? Неужели с ним уезжаете? И оставляете меня одного с ними? Агент 51 нырнул в кусты жимолости, прячась от пуль Альгаммы, прожигающих нежные зелёные листочки и оставляющих в асфальте и стенах дымящиеся лунки. Он побежал вдоль посаженных кустов, игнорируя выстрелы.

[ WARNING: RECEIVED SIGNIFICANT DAMAGE ]  
[ IT IS NECESSARY TO STOP THE SPREAD OF THE INHIBITOR THIRIUM INFORMATION CHAINS ]

ㅤㅤТолько не сейчас! Нет, он не станет просить помощи. Одна шальная пуля его не остановит. Вещество попало в кровь, и времени теперь ещё меньше. Надо поторопиться.

ㅤㅤ— Eh bien, monsieur Caponni, nous sommes désolés de ce qui s'est passé. Cependant, nous en avons assez d'être simplement votre investisseur. Nous pensons qu'il est temps d'élever nos relations à un nouveau niveau.  
ㅤㅤ— Aller directement à la principale? — мсье Каппони вальяжно развалился на заднем сидении лимузина. — C'est vous qui avez fait ce spectacle?  
ㅤㅤ— Non, bien sûr que non! — возмутился один из представителей организации LOCO. — Gâcher une fête tres importante à cause de la signature du traité n'est pas dans notre intérêt.  
ㅤㅤ— Но в ваших интересах подписать договор прямо сейчас, — серьёзно ответил Каппони и подался вперёд. — Я знаю, Вы боитесь, что меня убьют. Тогда оборот упадёт, и с вами больше никто не захочет иметь дело после такого допущения. Лучшая наёмная компания позволила конкурентам убить своего партнёра. Смерть будущего верховного представителя гильдии будет на вашей совести.  
ㅤㅤОн жестко усмехнулся и откинулся обратно на спинку, зная о своём превосходстве в этой ситуации. Конечно, умереть в столь раннем возрасте обидно, впереди грандиозные планы, но одна мысль о том, что этим американским свиньям ничего не перепадёт, доставляла ему удовольствие. Деловые отношения — одно, но личное мнение нельзя так просто поменять.  
ㅤㅤ— Да, Вы правы, мсье. — Агент Грид, сидящий рядом со своим коллегой, громко щёлкнул взводимым курком и напряжённо кивнул головой на бумаги. — А теперь подписывайте, пока Вас не убили мы.  
ㅤㅤ— Как Вы смеете?! Вы — и угрожать мне!  
ㅤㅤ— Смеем. Я порядком устал от Вашего никчёмного пафоса, мсье Каппони. За нами гонится сраная машина смерти, которая убьёт не только Вас, но может захватить заодно и нас на тот свет. Извольте проявить прыткость и подписать эти грёбаные бумажки! — рявкнул Агент Грид, не сдержавшись под конец.  
ㅤㅤ— Я вижу его! — воскликнул шофёр, глядя в боковое зеркало.  
ㅤㅤЗа лимузином гнался синтетик, оставляя на асфальте вмятины от каждого своего шага.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты от него не отвяжешься, просто гони, — скомандовал громко Грид, доставая кейс с Альгаммой на двоих.  
ㅤㅤ _Промахиваться нельзя. Только не попадись._  
ㅤㅤ— Мсье, — другой Агент подался через стол. — Если Вы подпишете, в плюсе будут обе стороны. Если нет, тогда Вы потеряете инвестора для Ваших разработок. Мы благодарны за Ваши труды, но мы вряд ли сможем друг без друга. Вам нужны наши деньги, а нам — Ваше оружие. Сейчас мы увидим его в действии. Однако, если откажетесь, мы будем вынуждены избавиться от Вас.  
ㅤㅤ— Что?  
ㅤㅤ— Вы слишком много знаете о нас.  
ㅤㅤАгент Грид чему-то своему едко усмехнулся, ловко вставляя патроны в барабан Альгаммы, и переглянулся с напарником. Тот хмыкнул в ответ без улыбки.  
ㅤㅤ— Американские свиньи!  
ㅤㅤ— А за это у нас следует обычно наказание, — вежливо предупредил Агент.  
ㅤㅤГрид полез вперёд. Сквозь шум двигателя вдалеке слышался гулкий топот бегущего синтетика. В лимузин несколько раз звонко стрельнули пули, но они только оставили слабые вмятины.  
ㅤㅤ— Да быстрее там, блять, лягушатник! Эта упрямая сука у нас на хвосте!  
ㅤㅤ— Что это?  
ㅤㅤГрид высунулся в окно и попытался выстрелить, но тут же резко подался обратно, прячась от выстрела, сбившего боковое зеркало.  
ㅤㅤ— Наш конкурент, — бросил он пресно через плечо и снова высунулся в окно, высматривая андроида. — Какого хера он так бегает…  
ㅤㅤ— Ваш конкурент — этот андроид?  
ㅤㅤ— Ты дебил? Там таких целый штат в несколько сотен!  
ㅤㅤСнова взаимные выстрелы. Заднее окно пошло трещинами от нескольких прямых попаданий. Гул от бега всё приближался.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты можешь быстрее? Я не хочу с этим ублюдком драться в рукопашке!  
ㅤㅤ— Не могу! Скажи спасибо ему! — шофёр кивнул на Каппони и резко свернул направо, задев машину на полосе.  
ㅤㅤ— Спасибо, блять.  
ㅤㅤ— За что?! — возмутился тот.  
ㅤㅤ— За это корыто! — Грид доложил в Альгамму патронов.  
ㅤㅤ— Зато его не возьмут пули... — чуть оптимистичнее заметил Каппони, когда по кузову в очередной раз впустую чиркнули пули, снова миновав Агента Грида. — Вы долго собираетесь по нему мазать?! Вы же профи!  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, раз такой умный, пойди и сам постреляй в **_это_** , — раздражённо отозвался Агент.  
ㅤㅤ— Это не просто андроид, — вмешался его напарник, тоже открывая окно, чтобы увеличить их шансы. — Эта сука — лучшая в своём поколении. Твои технологии в сравнении с ним не больше, чем фейерверк на утреннике.  
ㅤㅤАгент 51 безостановочно преследовал их, чуть проигрывая в скорости со своей сотней в час. Он на бегу оторвал один из дорожных знаков с наиболее хрупким столбом, и, чуть замедлившись, метнул его словно копьё в потрескавшееся заднее стекло. Знак вонзился в стекло и застрял в нём.  
ㅤㅤ— Раз они такие охеренные, так и сотрудничайте с ними! — перепуганно и обиженно взвизгнул Каппони, когда ему едва не пробило голову.  
ㅤㅤ— В их штабе могут работать только андроиды. Мы для них пережиток прошлого, — спокойно ответил второй агент, целясь в ноги синтетика.  
ㅤㅤЗаметив это, Грид навёл прицел поверх его выставленных рук, миг промедлил и всё же выстрелил в асфальт.  
ㅤㅤ— Какого чёрта!?  
ㅤㅤ— Извини, — сухо бросил он и повторно прицелился туда же сам, но пуля пролетела ровно в момент, когда нога согнулась. — Эй, а что должны сделать с андроидом эти пули?  
ㅤㅤ— Ну… — Каппони вжался в угол сиденья, низко пригнув голову и вздрагивая от выстрелов. — В нём содержится технеций, изотопы которого не имеют стабильной структуры. Попадая в систему циркуляции крови, они выбивают ионы Тириума 310 и заменяют их изотопами с нестабильными атомными ядрами, видоизменяя структуру голубой крови. Они блокируют цепные функции тириума с модулями, стремительно распространяются и… и… и испускают гамма-лучи, которые поражают выбитые ионы Тириума 310 и делают их так же нестабильными разносчиками гамма-лучей, распространяемых системой при циркуляции в различные отделы, что делает эти ионы своеобразным ингибитором, вступающим в реакцию распада. Пр… при попадании в… в регулятор насоса, г-где расположена квантовая батарея, нарушаются коллективные системы кубитов, что приводит к отказу подачи энергии и возникновению альфа-частиц, как у…  
ㅤㅤ— Мсье Каппони, проще!  
ㅤㅤ— Если он догонит нас раньше, чем радиация разойдётся по телу и выведет из строя его «движок», мы станем такими же!  
ㅤㅤ— Что?! Эта херня радиоактивна?!  
ㅤㅤ— А вы думали, это название для красоты?!  
ㅤㅤВ лимузин полетел очередной дорожный знак, пластом выбив заднее стекло. Автомобиль занесло, они вылетели на встречную полосу, с трудом маневрируя на высокой скорости. Мужчины пригнулись, чтобы избежать выстрелов.  
ㅤㅤ— Вы до сих пор не поставили подпись!  
ㅤㅤ— Хватит на меня орать! — голос Каппони перешёл практически на визг.  
ㅤㅤ— Вы сами на нас орёте! Ставьте подпись, и мы сохраним Вам жизнь, как и договаривались в контракте.  
ㅤㅤ— Л-ладно, ладно! — Каппони с трудом вылез из-под пласта бронированного стекла, судорожно пошарил по карманам пиджака и достал авторучку, стряхнул дрожащей рукой осколки с бумаг и криво поставил нужные подписи.  
ㅤㅤ— С Вами приятно иметь дело, — прокомментировал напарник Грида и цинично выстрелил в голову Каппони.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты рехнулся?! — испуганно вскрикнул Агент Грид.  
ㅤㅤ— Это ему за «американских свиней». Он нам больше не нужен. У нас есть всё, что нужно.  
ㅤㅤ— Но кто займёт его пост, Дабл? Это, блять, неправильно.  
ㅤㅤ— Наш куратор?  
ㅤㅤАгент Дабл тряхнул бумажками перед Гридом, намекая на передачу полномочий документом, свернул его в трубку и сунул под пиджак.  
ㅤㅤ— Нам не нужен Каппони. У него таких умников целый штаб. Теперь они наши.  
ㅤㅤГрид самодовольно хмыкнул и попытался выглянуть в выбитое окно. Однако, не успел он выпрямиться, как лимузин резко взвизгнул резиной, шофёр крепче схватился за руль, пытаясь выровняться. Лимузин протаранил несколько несущихся навстречу автомобилей и перевернулся, проехав боком по асфальту.  
ㅤㅤХлопок лопнувшей шины мужчины не услышали.  
ㅤㅤАгенту 51 изрядно надоело играть в гончую. Он постепенно тормозил, чтобы не полететь кувырком по инерции. Из пробоины в ноге подтекал тириум. Скоро должна была прибыть группа экстренной эвакуации.  
ㅤㅤВпереди на трассе загорелся электрокар.  
ㅤㅤАгент 51 плавно затормозил возле кучи покорёженного металла, который не восстановить никакими страховками. Вспышки фотоаппаратов смартфонов и толпящихся людей он игнорировал. Через несколько минут должны были приехать репортёры. Он подошёл к опрокинутому на бок лимузину, нагнулся и рывком вытащил через проём бессознательное тело.

[ THE FACE WAS SCANNED AND ADDED TO DATABASE ]

ㅤㅤКажется, именно этот забрал договор. Агент 51 обыскал его пиджак и достал бумаги. Подошёл к горящему кару и кинул их в пламя.

[ RENDEZ-VOUS POINT RECEIVED ]  
[ WARNING: THE SYSTEM IS DESTABILIZED BY UNKNOWN COMPONENTS. DANGEROUS IMPURITIES FOUND IN THE THIRIUM. THIRIUM REPLACEMENT REQUIRED ]

ㅤㅤОн огляделся, подыскивая наиболее логически удобную точку, и побежал вдоль улицы. Бояться нечего. Его оптические блоки видели практически каждого, кто сейчас его фотографировал и снимал на видео. Изъятие данных уже началось в центре передачи. Каждый гаджет так или иначе связан с корп-гигантами, к которым у них есть свой доступ… Неожиданно правая нога подломилась. Агент 51 обернулся и заметил вывалившуюся из лимузина руку Агента Грида.

[ EVACUATION GROUP ARRIVAL TIME: 00:01:07 s ]

ㅤㅤНе сейчас. Нет.  
ㅤㅤЕсли бы не эта пуля…  
ㅤㅤСинтетик захромал быстрее, чтобы успеть добраться до крыши по пожарной лестнице с заднего двора. Издалека доносился гул лопастей.  
ㅤㅤЕдва приоткрыв глаза, с болезненным стоном, израненный Грид выбрался из останков лимузина. Кажется, он себе что-то всё-таки сломал.  
ㅤㅤЛюди вокруг зашумели, указывая друг другу в небо.  
ㅤㅤ— Regarde en haut! Hélicoptère!  
ㅤㅤ— Wouah, ce sont les médecins? Ça ne leur ressemble pas...  
ㅤㅤ— Qu'est que ce? Le DGSE?  
ㅤㅤАгент Грид посмотрел вверх.  
ㅤㅤВертолёт пролетал мимо жилого дома, на крыше которого стоял андроид. Перед ним опустилась верёвочная лестница. Вертолёт не зависал в воздухе, только подбирал сотрудника: успеет или нет — это проблема самого Агента. Но он успел, схватился за лестницу, поставив целую ногу на перекладину. Вертолёт направился в сторону штаба. Агент 51 посмотрел вниз.  
ㅤㅤГрид проводил взглядом улетающего Агента. Тот на прощание отдал «честь» парой пальцев. Грид не понял, что это могло бы значить.  
ㅤㅤОн подобрался к лежащему без сознания Агенту Даблу.  
ㅤㅤ— Проснись, тупица! Дабл! — Грид дал тому пару пощёчин.  
ㅤㅤ— Твою мать… Не хлещи меня…  
ㅤㅤ— Где договор?!  
ㅤㅤ— У меня…  
ㅤㅤОднако Дабл резко очнулся и зашарил по пиджаку.  
ㅤㅤ— Сукин сын, я тебя достану! Слышишь?! Я убью тебя! Дерьмоед! Я тебя переплавлю и сделаю из тебя сортир на Гранд Централ! Ты меня слышишь?! — заорал Агент Грид вслед улетающему вертолёту, сжав кулаки и побагровев от ярости.  
ㅤㅤ— Успокойся, он тебя уже не слышит, — безысходно сказал Агент Дабл и привалился к машине от усталости и ноющих ран.  
ㅤㅤ— Всё он, блять, слышит! А ты тоже хорош! Ты грохнул Каппони! Мать его, Каппони! Кто нам будет делать это?! — Грид со злостью пнул пустую Альгамму. — М-м-м?! Умник?! Ты, мудила, убил главу целого клана!  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, убил и убил, чего орать-то… Всё наследство перейдёт кому-то из ближайших родственников.  
ㅤㅤ— Зато теперь нам к ним не подобраться! И всё из-за тебя!  
ㅤㅤГрид яростно пыхтел, глядя то в ночное небо, то на Дабла и, не выдержав, ударил его рукоятью Альгаммы по голове. Утёр рот от слюны и снова зарычал из-за кипящей, до вздувшихся вен на лбу, ненависти. На запястье завибрировали наручные часы, он посмотрел на пришедшее сообщение:

ㅤㅤ«Вы думали, я вас не переиграю? Что я вас не уничтожу?»

ㅤㅤ— Пошёл на хер!!! Да чтоб ты...  
ㅤㅤ...Яростные крики и нескончаемая брань ещё долго звучали в ночи.  
ㅤㅤК тому моменту, когда репортёры добрались до места аварии, агентов организации LOCO уже не было на месте. Только десяток пострадавших, несколько погибших и убитый глава текстильной компании Romarin.

**_В ночь с седьмого на восьмое августа в городе F. произошло массовое ДТП с бронированным лимузином, в котором пострадали 12 автомобилей, девять человек госпитализировано, шестеро погибли._ **

**_ЧП произошло на улице Святого Стефана. Лимузин главы текстильной корпорации «Romarin», мсье Роберта Каппони, двигаясь с превышением скорости, выехал на встречную полосу и перевернулся. Автомобили, следующие навстречу стали маневрировать, чтобы избежать столкновения с лимузином._ **

**_Сотрудникам полиции стало известно, что ранее вечером месье Каппони отмечал своё тридцатилетие в клубе «Beagle». Во время празднования произошел инцидент с одним из гостей, начавшим беспорядочную стрельбу в помещении клуба. Охрана клуба экстренно эвакуировала гостей, в то время как сам именинник покинул клуб самостоятельно._ **

**_По предварительной версии шофёр месье Каппони не справился с управлением автомобилем из-за пробитого колеса._ **

**_Редакция выражает искренние соболезнования семьям погибших и желает скорейшего выздоровления пострадавшим в ДТП._ **

— Агент Грид.  
— Да, сэр?

「Агент 51.」

「Да?」

— Вы не справились со своей миссией.  
Как нам стало известно, этому поспособствовал Агент Дабл.  
Нам пришлось его… отстранить от службы в LOCO  
во избежание повторения подобных инцидентов.  
— Я знаю, сэр.

「Вы справились со своей миссией. Однако, мы рассчитывали,  
что Вы сможете избежать лишнего шума. К тому же,  
Ваши повреждения не совместимы со стабильным, исправным функционированием.」

「Я знаю.」

— Нам показалось, что Вы в последнее время сильно устали.   
Эта миссия — свидетельство тому.

「Вы хороший агент, 51. В качестве награды за выполнение  
столь ценной миссии мы даём Вам второй шанс.」

— Мы приготовили необходимый пакет документов.  
Начиная с завтрашнего дня Вы являетесь гражданским лицом  
и должны находиться на территории США.  
Вы в оплачиваемом на полставки отпуске.

「Перенос запланирован на завтрашний день.  
Текущий носитель будет изъят для утилизации.  
Пожалуйста, подготовьтесь для переноса данных.  
Координаты выделенного сервера будут предоставлены  
через минуту.  
Просьба не медлить.」

— Хорошо, сэр. Благодарю. Я могу идти?

「Выполняю оптимизацию файлов для переноса.」

— Да. Хорошего отпуска, Агент Грид.

「Новый носитель будет готов к завтрашнему дню.  
Благодарим за хорошую работу.」

_До встречи._


End file.
